A Crack in Time
by The Wayword Writer
Summary: Every event is Star Fox has happened for a reason. The death of James McCloud. The destruction of Cerinia. The rise and subsequent fall of the Aparoids. But what if all of the events that defined history were simply... undone? Unbound, as if they never happened? What would become of Star Fox? It's members? Lylat itself? History is how it is for a purpose, and now it has been undone
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people! What is ****_up! _****The Wayword Writer back with the first of two humongous projects, both weeks (and maybe even months) in the making. The first one, the fiction that you are reading right now, is my latest attempt at a new Star Fox fiction. **

**Ever since Good-Bye, Fox, I haven't really paid attention to any of the other fiction groups that I immerse myself in. I've been far too focused on the MLP community and trying to get noticed that it actually led to me to fall into a writer's block! ****_Then_****, I got to thinking: what if the most prominent and life-changing moments in Star Fox history were simply... undone? Would Andross still be alive? Would Star Fox have ever made its second forming? Would Cerinia still exist? And finally, what would become of James McCloud?**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Part I of my-**

**_Whazzup!?_**

**Oh, and before I forget, this here's ****_my _****little partner, Quill. And yes, I am basing this of ThePenvstheSword's Pen and Sword, and ****_yes_****, I have his permission.**

**_Please, like _****I ****_need permission to be created. I'm a quill, for crying out loud! Now, all of you that are reading this: leave. This story sucks and it isn't worth your time. Just get out and rent, I don't know, No Country for Old Men or something. I don't care._**

**Says the man... quill that enjoyed ****_Batman and Robin!_**

**_You fail to recognize the director's genius! _**

**And you fail to recognize your own stupidity.**

**_Well I may be stupid, but last time I checked, you can't outsmart a bullet._**

**Ugh. Could you excuse me for a moment folks? There's some business that I need to attend to. And while your waiting, please enjoy chapter 1 of**

**A Crack In Time**

**I do not own any of the characters listed except those that I have created. All other properties belong to their respective owners. Those who violate the rules of copyright will be SENT TO THE MOON, BEEYOTCH!**

"Damn it! It's not here either." Oikonny exclaimed as another drawer slammed shut.

The disgruntled ape dashed across the room, rapidly opening and closing drawers, shelf doors and all manner of steel cases, though having no luck in finding the object he was searching for.

He had been at this rave for hours, tearing his lab a new one nearly five times, resetting everything back into its proper place before raging through his office like a bull in a China shop. Scattered papers, broken beakers and spilled chemicals were just a fraction of the damages that had been caused simply by one sapian's inability to find objects listed in his Wrist Com.

But he had to find it. If he found that one object, then nothing else would matter. He could replace every drop in his cabinets, every test tube on the racks and every machine in his workshop after today, but he wouldn't be able to do anything until he found it!

_'Wait!' _The primate thought before ceasing his childish actions. _'What good am I doing if I break everything in sight? There's a time for that, and it's called annihilating Star Fox, but now is not that time.'_

Oikonny took in a calming breath of oxygen, and began to retrace the steps to where he placed the valued object piece by piece.

_'Alright, then. I had come into the laboratory to repair that boiler which for some reason we haven't replaced. I went over to the desk where I keep all my welding tools.' _the ape continued as he re-walked the footsteps of his memory. _'After which I re-welded the exhaust pipe that led to the main construct for hazardous material disposal. With the proper repair made, I made my way to the door, but not before-'_

"Of course!" Oikonny exclaimed at the sudden realization of the objects hiding place.

Within seconds, the primate found himself clinging to the steel support beams of the laboratory as he scurried up the walls of the room.

"Finally" said the ape to himself. "After all this time I'll finally get my revenge against that pathetic team of rag-tag pilots that call themselves 'Experts'"

With one final leap, Oikonny took hold of a steel grating that led to the ventilation system of the base. The steel of the cover screeched as it was removed from its placeholder, the monkey easily slipping into the lone spot that he had hidden the prized object.

A lone case made of pure Titanian Steel; a metal that was stronger than any other material in Lylat and completely impenetrable to both destructive devices and reconnaissance appliances at his enemies' disposal. Oikonny's eyes darted from left to right with paranoia, as if someone was _actually _watching him within the three-foot wide confines of the steel pathways in the ceiling.

After reassuring himself that the coast was clear, the monkey lifted a lone thumb to the case while a small needle protruded from the lock-shaped hole. In a quick motion Oikonny pricked his thumb on the needle, letting a low grunt escape his throat as the needle retreated back into the confines of the case.

The low whirring and clicking and clacking of locks unlatching filled the air, until the final mechanism opened itself with one final _clatch_.

Slowly, with wide eyes and trembling hands, Oikonny's limbs eased open the cover that hid the precious item inside. The steel lid slowly tilted open with a eerie creaking, Oikonny's body still trembling in anticipation. The primate took in a lone breath of air before continuing and with one final push, revealed the contents of the case to his ravenous eyes.

A sigh of relief escaped him. It was still there. While the probability of someone managing to make off with his prize were less than the Apocalypse annihilating all existing life in the universe, he could never be too sure with something as valuable as this. _This_, this lone object, was more important than his own life, and was something that he would gladly exchange for should that situation arise.

_'Don't worry, Uncle Andross.' _Oikonny thought to himself as he closed the lid to the case with a soft _click_. The crate was quickly swiped under the arm of the primate as he leapt down from his place in the ventilation system and back onto the floor of his private lab. _'This time, nothing will stop me from taking over Lylat.'_

Sifting through the glass and metal that lay strewn about the floors of the study, Oikonny made his way to the entrance to the room. Stopping at the twin doors, the primate lifted a hand up to an intercom, holding a finger to a button on the panel.

"Commander Genous, tell the troops that it is time. Have them gather in the main laboratory, and have my best scientists there in ten minutes." spoke Oikonny into the intercom.

"Yes sir." replied the commander on the receiving end of the call.

"Oh, and have the Disposal Crew come clean up in here. It's an absolute wreck."

An irritated groan flung itself from the intercom. "Very well, sir. Shall I prepare the gift baskets like the rest?" the commander deadpanned.

"Of course!" Oikonny exclaimed. "How can I keep my staff obeying me if they aren't rewarded for their work? I may want to commit mass genocide, but I'm no monster." The primate finished as he made his way out of the lab and into the hallways of his base.

Another frustrated sigh escaped the intercom. "Four years of military training and I'm stuck working a private intercom. Living the dream."

* * *

Four scientists, a lynx, a vulture, a coyote, and a doe, conversed just outside the laboratory that each of them had been sent to in preparation for the monumental events about to unfold. Each of them was wrapped in a lab coat of white, pristine buttons and pocket protectors to match.

"I say he's mad!" spoke the coyote. "No one can revive the dead. Anyone who tries is destined for nothing less than absolute failure." With someone as crazy or clumsy as Andrew Oikonny, even if he was related to the ape who was quite possibly the greatest mind in Lylat.

"Andross did the impossible." argued the lynx. "Who's to say that Oikonny can't do the same?" Though, not everyone thought that the ape's ideas were pathetic fantasies.

"Andross was insane, but at least he had the intelligence to support his ludicrous theories." replied the vulture. "With Oikonny, he's simply stark raving mad. I haven't a single thing to support this mad venture."

"Says the bird that's _still _trying to prove that it's possible to travel faster than the speed of light." replied the lynx oh-so smugly.

The coyote crossed him arms. "Are you calling me a hypocrite?"

"No" replied the lynx with a whip of his head. "I'm calling you an idiot. You're failing to see that the impossible has happened before, and Oikonny's about to make happen again."

"Maybe it isn't idiocy." said the doe. A sly grin broke out on her face, while a gaze of question was painted on the expression of the coyote. "It's sounds more like _somebody's _Jimmies were rustled because an ape happened to make a scientific breakthrough before he did.."

"What?!" exclaimed the lupine with a gasp of horror.

"Oh, you are jealous!" exclaimed the doe, lightly giggling at the bright red shade the coyote's face had flushed. "You just can't stand the fact that Oikonny has reached a higher level of scientific achievement than you have!"

"I'll have you know, Mira, that I've plenty of achievements to show for my years of work, unlike you."

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, a third-grade project for the school science fair hardly constituted as a groundbreaking discovery in our field of expertise."

"Why I ought-a!"

Shiro simply shook his head in disappointment at the actions of his two colleagues, rubbing his forehead with his fingers in an attempt to subdue the incoming were always like this.

If they weren't arguing about scientific queries and the possibilities brought up in their superior's meetings, then they were probably doing the same about who had a greater dossier.

_'Sometimes I wish they would shut up and make out already.'_ thought Shiro as he continued to rub his forehead.

Suddenly, the ears atop the feline's head began to twitch. The lynx's head shot up in alarm, his ears still perked as the sound waves in the distance continued to fill them.

_'Katinian Aluminum. Size 8.5.' _Shiro paused as a peculiar sound joined the clinking of steel against steel, repeating every other resound. '_Gum stuck between the grooves of the left boot.'_

Shiro's face dropped in horror with a gaping jaw and wide eyes at the realization of who was coming down the hallway.

"If you two are done acting like children, I would _love _to be the first to tell you that Oikonny is right around the corner!" Shiro exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"What?!" His colleagues said in unison.

"You heard me right! Now, look professional or we're all going to be Oikonny's new advances in _anatomical _science!"

The scientists immediately whipped their bodies into attention to meet their leader, leaving their petty argument for later. The doe and the coyote each shot looks at each other, only for Shiro to hit them with a stare that made silence seem loud.

Oikonny strode down the final hallway to the entrance to what many thought was his favorite room in the entire facility. Thoughts of childlike giddiness and pure excitement were running through the mind of the monkey as he continued down the hallway.

_'I can't wait to finally rub my genius in their smug little faces! All those years of them insulting me behind my back. We'll see who's stark raving mad after today, now won't we?!'_

The primate began to chortle with an unsettling tone as he approached his scientists, each of them looking as puzzled as the others. After all, their leader had simply walked up to them, laughing as if his mind really _had _snapped and was about to kill each of them with a blowtorch. Or a screwdriver. Or a paper clip.

"Um... is something funny, sir?" spoke the vulture, ironically enough.

"Oh, nothing, Antonio. Just a funny joke I heard earlier today." replied Oikonny. "But now's hardly the time for jokes. Today, we welcome back our glorious leader from his long and premature slumber."

"Of course sir. And finally crush that pathetic group of mercenaries, along with any apposing force in Lylat." finished Shiro.

"Yes, Shiro, but that will have wait until Andross has returned, now won't it?"

"Then why wait any longer?" Asked the doe.

"Ha! My thoughts exactly!" Oikonny replied as he stepped between the scientists, setting his hand on the scanner beside the door.

With a quick flash of green, the twin steel doors opened with a sharp _hiss_, leading Oikonny and his followers into the laboratory where the atrocious act of resurrection would commence.

* * *

The soldiers in the crowds stood stalwart for the arrival of their glorious leader, though murmurs and whisperings were still passed between the scores and creatures in the masses. Sayings of "I've heard he keeps one of Andross' hand in a cryogenic case. Like it has some magic powers." and "He's delusional. He has the certificate to prove it." Just the usual rumors passed between pre-occupied employees.

The continuous chatter was near instantly cut-off, however, when the sound of steel tapping against steel filled the ears of the hundreds of soldiers in the bodies and minds snapped to attention to meet the man that had called them to this gathering.

Oikonny graciously stepped onto the platform before his troops, standing strongly with all his authority in his grasp. Behind him, a curtain of pure crimson had been hung, obscuring whatever had originally been behind the stage.

With a few taps of the microphone, and the subsequent repercussions of the contact, Oikonny cleared his throat to give his amendment.

"Greetings, my loyal followers." Boomed Oikonny's voice. "Today, we rise from the ashes the galaxy has left us in. Today, we meet again the man that was so cruelly taken away from us!"

The crowds began to lightly cheer at the continuing of Oikonny's speech. A beastly smile slowly edged across the monkey's ashen furred face. This was the day he was waiting for. After five long years of being tossed around like a ragdoll, what had come around was finally about to go around.

"Over the years, our monetary resources have been poured into discovering the hidden secrets of science and technology." Continued the mad ape. "Faster airborne vehicles, more efficient firearms, and impenetrable armor years ahead of any civilization. But none of that compares to what I'm going to reveal to you today."

Oikonny turned to the scientist that had been positioned at the far end of the stage, prepared to reveal the _Pièce de résistance _to the masses with a yank of a single lever. With a nod of approval the scientist split the curtains like an atom, revealing a device larger than any lone apparatus within the laboratory.

Twenty feet high stood the steel monster, and fifty feet was its width. Metallic piping ran all across the plating, while lights flashed and gears clanked within the internal systems of the machine. A lone glass door covered the face of the metal monster, showing a plethora of electrical transmitters sparking with anticipation, desperately wanting to be activated for use.

The crowds before the device stood in absolute awe, some due to the size of the beast, some to the revealing of it, and others due to complete ignorance as to what the purpose of such a behemoth was.

"Most of you are likely wondering about the identity of this machine. Well, this, ladies and gentlemen, is our trump card. This device has the capabilities to give us the power to turn every planet in Lylat to dust. And all we need to unleash it"

It was time. Taking it from under his arm, Oikonny set the steel case that he had kept in secret atop the podium, pricking his finger once again as the locks began to whir and clack with the unraveling of the systems.

Within seconds, the case was cracked open, revealing just a fraction of the object inside to Oikonny's gaze. Reaching behind him, the ape dug a pair of tweezers from his pocket, lifting them to the case and reaching inside.

Slowly the tweezers inched out of the hold. The scores of soldiers shook in sheer anticipation, both curious and horrified as to discover the contents of the box. Their pupils were pure black voids, wider than vacuums of dark matter as Oikonny's had drew out the hidden object.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and a half, the hand clutching the item rose skyward, lifting the precious artifact for all to bask in its glory. Oikonny's face twisted with maddened ecstasy. Finally! He would prove himself worthy of the Androssian name! He would show the galaxy, nay, the _universe _his unrivaled prowess and obliterate every creature that dared to oppose him.

"It's just a hair!" shouted a random soldier hidden in the crowds.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I skipped on my Guy's Night Out for this?!" replied another.

Before Oikonny knew it, the silence that once existed was being drowned out with the jeers and disgruntled bellows of those lesser than him. Fists were shaken, insults were thrown, and swears fouler than the southern hemisphere of Fichina. Nobody dared to step foot on that side of the planet. Not ever since the species once found there miraculously repopulated.

A twisted scowl of demented rage flashed near instantaneously on the face of the heir to Andross. All the long months testing, failing, and testing all over again. All the credits poured into the R&D federation to even _attempt _to recreate the one man that could finish a mission constantly failed. All of the blood, sweat and _tears _poured into this one machine. All of it gone to waste?!

**"SILENCE!" **boomed Oikonny's voice. **"The genius of Andross' heir will not be insulted by the pathetic likes of you! I command you, as your leader, to be silent, or I shall personally throw each and every one of you slobbering imbeciles into the endless void of space! Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?!"**

With a crack from the hundreds of thousands of boots, the droves of soldiers stood in fearful attention, replying to their leader with a joined "Yes sir!", before the presentation would dare continue.

Regaining his composure with a sigh of relief, Oikonny wandered over to the gigantic mechanism, still clutching the hair with his tweezers. Sliding the glass covering of the machine open, the monkey knelt to the floor of the machine, gently laying the hair on the steel base, letting the glass covering slide close with a hiss.

"Now" Oikonny began again, as his subordinates would _surely _want an explanation. "Theoretically, this device shall take this lone hair, the lone hair that Andross had entrusted with me nearly four years ago, and create a living reincarnation. A fully revived copy of the great and powerful Andross!"

The crowd of let out a cry of triumph, knowing that the long-sought return of their leader would finally bring them sweet, sweet justice.

The ape at the head of the crowds turned to his crack team of scientist, the four of them standing behind some sort of control table combine with a blast shield. Oikonny, for prevalent precautions, joined his fellow scientists behind the controls, slipping behind the blast shield and pulling a pair of tinted goggles over his eyes.

Lifting a hand for signal, Oikonny began the countdown. As each finger on his hand clutched with the rest, time seemed to grow slower and slower with every passing second, all of them asking the same question: would this work? _Could _this work? Can Lylat's most dangerous enemy be revived with something so simple? They could do nothing but wait and hope for the results that had been striving for.

The final finger on Oikonny's hand fell, and with it, the activation switch to the mechanism. As the lever on the panel fell with a clack, the machine beyond the shield whirred and cackled with life, spitting out sparks of electricity in random directions as energy filled its core. The internal structure of the machine violently shook as energy continued to be poured endlessly into the belly of the beast.

Blinding light filled the entire laboratory, the events of the situation remaining visible only to Oikonny and his scientists. From behind the shield, they could witness every moment of the monumental event.

And it was glorious.

Piece by piece, the body of the Cornerian began to regenerate, the transmitters spewing out watt after watt of electricity as they continued to rebuild the body of the ape.

Thirty seconds in. The body at this point was already halfway regenerated, and the endless amounts of energy hadn't ceased in giving up their awesome power to the cause.

Again and again the machine flared, spitting out bolts of plasma to reroute the agonizing power levels that had to be regulated, as the machine could only handle so much at a single given moment.

Oikonny began to smile with the face of demon. Here he was, raising the dead and defying nature itself. Low chortles of preemptive triumph bounded from his throat, as the scientist joined in his unearthly cackling.

Forty-five seconds into activation. Only the head remained to be restored at this point.

_'This is it.' _thought Oikonny at the edge of his penultimate triumph. _'After all this time, I will finally hold vengeance within the palm of my hand! '_

Within the blast shield, Oikonny's arms shot up in pure ecstasy, as he proclaimed to his scientists, his soldiers, and whomever else that dared to question the psychotic chimpanzee "Return to us, Andross! Let Death lose hold on your body, mind and soul, and may you rain down destruction on all who oppose us!"

Mixing with the unholy cries from the psychopath behind steel, the crackling and volatile shrieks from the sparking plasma created a demonic cry for everything that is, was, and forever shall be evil. Death, destruction, ruin, desolation. Everything and nothing coming forth and obliterating creation. Oikonny had become the harbinger of the Apocalypse, and the Apocalypse he would deliver.

The flashes of light continued to build in ferocity, sparking more and more sporadically with every passing second. Finally, with a final explosion of blinding light, the cataclysmic reaction came to an end, leaving only a wall of smoke between the vision of the witness of the event, and the results themselves.

The vaporous fumes from the reaction billowed from under the glass wall like soot from chimney stacks, everyone watching with awe and question as they eagerly awaited the return of their merciless and unforgiving leader. The door of the mechanism unlocked with a clack, startling the witnesses as it slowly slid open without a single sound.

Smoke poured from the mouth of the machine, flooding the stage before it while obscuring the creature stepping from the belly of the beast. With each step the creature took from its cage, the smog continued to clear, growing thinner and thinner until finally the silhouette in its mask could finally be seen.

At the revelation of the obscured figure, the soldiers fell to their knees. Some in respect, others in fear, but all in adoration of the return of their mighty leader.

At the center of the stage stood the great Emperor Andross, as if he had died not just yesterday, and had not aged a day since. His body tinged with the gray fur of age, bits of auburn hair where his youth still remained. The muscles on his chest still beat with power, as the rest of his body demanded control with its form.

Upon seeing their deceased leader risen, the scientists behind their shield dashed out onto the stage, Oikonny included, and fell to their knees just as the rest had done.

The great ape revived looked over the surroundings that he stood over, surveying the armies left for his disposal.

_'These men couldn't cut paper, much less an Arwing.' _thought Andross as he began to wander to the podium at the center of the stage. _'I must remember to punish Oikonny later for raising such pathetic whelps in my place.'_

Taking one final look over his subordinates, the great ape took in a breath of oxygen to speak.

"Rise, my followers." Andross began as the crowds followed his order with haste. _'Well, they're obedient at least.' _the ape thought with a snicker. "It has been long since my return, and our forces lie scattered and broken. But I assure you, there is hope." The crowds were stirred by their leader's words, murmurs growing louder amongst the soldiers. "With my leadership, we shall once again rise to power across all of Lylat!" Cheers of agreement across the scores came one after the other, echoing in succession. "We shall shake the foundations of the very universe! We shall turn the opposition to ash with our glory!" At this point the crowds were frenzied, feeding off every breath from the maw of the great ape. "The Venomian Empire shall once again rise to power, and we shall take all of Lylat with us! Long live the Venomian Empire! Long live Andross!"

Just the same the crowds echoed, a content smile of twisted hate and malice clear on his face.

_'Look at them. They all are animals after I'm through with them. They cry for war, for their own destruction, and yet they hold no concern of the repercussions. Maybe my nephew raised an army after all.'_

With his address given, Andross took his leave, heading to the stage exit out to the hallways toward his untouched laboratory. Before the steel doors could come to a close, Oikonny burst through them, his face brimming with the same manner of the twisted hunger for destruction that his dear uncle wore.

"Uncle Andross!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Oikonny. "I did it, uncle! It worked! Now we can finally be rid of those vermin that call themselves 'Star Fox'!"

An eerie smile of malcontent eased its way onto the face of the risen ruler. Oikonny was not frightened by this at all, oh no. He knew exactly what his uncle was planning. Every machination of his uncle's mind was no secret to the nephew.

"Of course, dear nephew." the great emperor replied. "We will have vengeance soon enough. But in order to do that, there are quite a number of things that I need to attend to." Andross began to walk away from the crowds towards the stairs of the stage that would lead him to his private study.

Oikonny's face twisted with confusion and misunderstanding, flashing to worry as he scrambled to his feet and began to follow his uncle.

"But uncle, what could you possibly need to attend to? You're troops are present, the armies have been trained and your fleet has been fully restored!"

"Yes Oikonny, but like every army before, they too shall fall."

This only confused Oikonny even more. How would they achieve ultimate power without any sort of backbone to support their cause?

"You see, dear nephew, with every attempt in violence, I'm met with ultimate failure. The answer to the equation is simply incorrect." A grin of devious discontent bolted across the face of the scientist. "And when one's answer is incorrect, one must change the factors in their equation."

**Alright people, that's it for this chapter! As a writer, I want you to give me ****_everything _****that you have to say! Give me praise! Give me suggestions! GIVE ME HATE (but if you're going to give me hate, please do so maturely. 12 year olds belong on COD, not Fanfiction reviews)**

**_Please give him hate! I like hate._**

**You do realize what happens when I get hate reviews right?**

**_Um... I get a cookie?_**

**No. I get angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry.**

**_And you say that I watch too many movies. I'm gonna go watch 2001!_**

**Yeah, have fun with that. Well, until next time folks**

**ALLONS-Y!**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**Alright people. I've got a few announcements to make.**

**First and foremost, NO. I'm not leaving . I was originally planning to put all of my work on an indefinite hiatus, but that's beside the point. I will continue "A Crack in Time" put I cannot make any promises that I'll be able to update them quickly, though I will try to do so as fast as I can.**

**Second, the reason that I was planning on stopping all of my work was... well, I don't really know. I guess that I was jealous of the popularity of other writers that was constantly surrounding me. To put it bluntly, I was jealous. And that jealously turned my heart bitter. I was being far too cynical and began despising those that I enjoy reading from out of spite.**

**Finally, all I ask right now is your patience. Your patience and your ADVICE! The reviews are your way of telling me what to fix, what to keep and what to remove. So talk! Speak! Freaking scream at me if you have to!**

**And that's all for know. Next chapter of A Crack in Time... sometime before 2015!**


End file.
